valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arciusazrael
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squad 422 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ecchi garr (Talk) 01:58, 17 January 2011 Easier way to get linebreaks below images. Place the image, then put the tag on the line below it. That will automatically force the bullet points to start below the image. Evil Tim 17:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *wow, that helps tremendously! Thanks a lot! Arciusazrael 23:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Just a note I think we should be using "this image will qualify as fair use under US law" rather than "this image was uploaded by the author" for screenshots. They're technically shots of something that's copyrighted, as far as I'm aware. Most other videogame wikis use that one for screenshots. Evil Tim 16:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :oh god, I'm gonna have to edit lots of images >___< . Thanks for the notice Tim :) Arciusazrael 16:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Tables I tested out the markup for tables here: http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Sandbox/sandbox That should be a good guide to how it works, you don't need a template for it. As for altering justifcation for templates, I think you can make it a settable field in the template. Wikipedia's userbox template does this: Which then has a float| field in the settings that defaults to left. That might be a good place to start. Evil Tim 01:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Probably best having one of those themed top-of-page banners like other gaming Wikis have, with some character quote followed by the explanation; obviously, some entire types of page will need it (such as the mission walkthroughs), as well as major storyline characters. I was going to put together a stub one with Welkin's picture at some point anyway, so I'll have a think about who should be our spoiler-quote person. Selvaria, probably. Evil Tim 09:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *Aw, it's just fun. Makes it less dry if it's something specific to the series rather than just a boilerplate message that could be on anyone's Wiki. Evil Tim 09:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) **The one I was thinking of (I've forgotten the exact line) is when she tells Squad 7 to leave before she destroys Ghirlandio, since (a) she's telling people to leave, which is the idea and (b) the sequence immediately after she says it is a spoiler. Evil Tim 09:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just saw your comment on Ecchi Garr's page I imagine the search boxes don't update very often (a little like google sometimes brings up pages that aren't there anymore). Getting the new article name appearing there is probably just a matter of waiting however long it takes Wikia to refresh the "guess" list. Evil Tim 06:33, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, that's really good to hear. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *This is correct, in fact pages are updated faster for logged in users than unregistered ones, i'm not sure if this is an anti-vandalism measure or just how the wikia servers work. Ecchi garr 09:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, guys, thanks :D [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Images Out of curiosity, where are you getting all these images? Clarity92 17:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh the medals? Some guy on GameFaqs have a link to them he said that he rip them from the disk. I saw and grabbed it. I should warn you though Gamefaq bordes are one of the most active community of the VC fan club but it's also the worst as most of them are a-holes who would complain at just about anything. They are good at finding stuff but it's best to not talk to most of them.Commissar88 06:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Which is way I said that most of them are a-holes some are good, besideds you just asked for help they will help you but if you ask for something like are these character choices good or I thinkj x was a pretty cool guy they'll flame you. The most popular the most chaos.Commissar88 03:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to have all of the pictures of squad 7 in there intro like Nancy or Noce, Jann, etc just leave the ones that I give?Commissar88 04:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Avan's stat table (might be used for future purpose too) yo Azrael, about the stats table i think it will save much more space and time rather than scrolling down the page like crazy, SO I agree with your idea, but I see that it's kind of messed UP, hope you fix that soon ^^v (sorry, I can't make the table since it would be too complex for me, but I might fill in the stats when I get the right info). Grandia III Yuuki March 29th, 2011 10:54 PM (UTC) yes I'm getting them ::I found a link to a form that tells how the nameless lost their name. It's all that I could fine on them. Link Seventh post down. I hope this helps also is there a way to post images without joining up? :::Hello again I notice that you have added a picture of johann in his file would you like me to remove mine? I know that it's from the anime but I just don't think we just have a guy in his helmet, People like faces and it's the only image of him without his helmet. What I'm asking is that can we keep both? Thanks I just copyed the puzzles pieces, pasted them and edited them, Also should you be worried that I could be posting false infomation on Julius and Mintz? I am going by memory from what I read two years ago and it wasn't the whole book.Commissar88 20:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Class System in VC 3 sorry for jumbling your talk page before, anyway there's no Medic class in VC 3, since VC3 class system are straight forward (Scout=>Veteran=>Elite), making the potentials for the class are easier too since it's fixed, btw I have the link for the list of potentials here. What do you think ? Grandia III Yuuki 04:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Udon is a Toronto base company And like all Toronto companys they are alittle slow most of the time. Trust me I know, Udon has delayed books up to three or four years so your going to have to wait.Commissar88 23:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did, They are also a Capcom-like company soo anything Capcom over anything else.Commissar88 23:50, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey don't be like the rest of those fools that believe that franchise is dead it was always on life support since the anime was over, Remember this "Just becasue the third game did not come over here doesn't mean that the franchise is dead." Look at the Fire Emblem franchise New Mystery is WAY better than Shadow Dragons and they are not getting their game also. They're holding up better than us. "Do you want to lose to those Fire emblem fans Soldier?" As for Udon well you know what they say about Canadians and business.Commissar88 00:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I have good news for you here is a link to the book It's comment section and the book may still have a chance, I don't know if one of these guys is you but if you didn't know here. It may make you feel a bit better knowing that you may get your design book than the thid game. Like they say "Canadians and bussiness one heck of a wild card.Commissar88 02:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC)" Weapons layout2 I totally think that for weapons it would be best to have layout like in game for rifles etc with table where just some fields are just planks. I originally came here to find information about weapons so I don't need to develop all to get ones I most likely would want. When weapons are listed in the way they are now, it's almost impossible to compare them.　Xonya 01:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Xonya But then again just comparing 5 of them, in last of the list will do just fine. And since one "class like X series has 5 shots, I would add it to weapon e.g. to weapon name and replace it by available lvl and boss who drops the stuff with links of course to mission you get it from. And of course materials you need for them with links to missions you get those from. Could quick-do some template or something but for real, I have no idea how to do it. Maybe int he future I will drop by again, need to ultimate-finish the game first since i dont have all info ;) Its also really confusing that 1 & 2 are in the same list, maybe do separate page for them. Oh well, I know there is lots to do and so on and its really cool that you are doing this, but im afraid that I can't really promise to contribute anything than just "outsider" opinion that i just gave. I wish you good luck and hoping you have energy to do this! <3 Reiner : Whoa I go away for a day and I fine that you made an weapon page for every weapon. Hate to say this man but was this necessary? I thought the layout was good already as it was?Commissar88 01:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : Uh..yea I was okay with this once I saw how it work. Sorry I have been busy.Commissar88 04:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Quotes and sound files can we get someone to rip them I've been thinking the Quotes are the text heavy part of the Character section in the VC1 and VC2 character pages but they are a hassle to find sometimes and edit. When playing I always forget some of them later on and playing and editing at the same time is not fun. What I'm asking is there anyway we can rip the sound files of the VC2 and just piece them together in the right section. I remember someone on Gamespot/Gamefaqs did this and found team attacks for lancer and armor tech classes.Commissar88 18:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Calamity Raven Members Someone's already listed the plot twist on Gusurg's page, so I figured we may as well add it to the Calamity Raven page. If it's too early to add the twist, then we should probably remove it from both pages. Person1 01:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Valkyria Wiki looks really good and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. I will pass along the art as well, however I cannot guarantee that they will use it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) 00:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC)